Strange day
by Arawn D. Draven
Summary: SG-1 thought they had seen everything in their explorations of the Galaxy. But were they ready to meet Earth's Greatest Hero and his Apprentice?


**Hello to you all, dear readers! Just a little one-shot that I had stashed away!**

* * *

 **Strange day**

Jack O'Neill was having a strange day. Admittedly, in his line of work as the head of the SG-1 unit for the Stargate program, strange was a very relative word. After all, he and his unit routinely encountered aliens, discovered technologies centuries ahead of what Earth could have produced on its own, and had even sometimes come close to beings that, if Daniel was right, were as close to Gods that you could get. Yet, he would freely admit that what he was currently living may very well be the strangest experience yet.

Everything had started with the Tok'ra warning them that their good ol' friend, Anubis, was trying to open a gate to another dimension to supposedly get a Champion who would be able to face them and utterly destroy them, the partly Ascended Goa'uld having grown tired of their interference in his plans for the domination of the galaxy. So as usual, they had gone through the darn portal, found themselves a nice place to keep an eye on the patrols around Anubis' base where the research was done, and when the occasion had shown itself, he, along with Teal'c, Daniel and Carter, had snuck in, determined to blow the base to kingdom come.

What none of them had expected, had been to see one of the doors of the base be _blown_ off, and to find themselves face to face with what appeared to be a teenage cyborg. Or at least something that _appeared_ to be a teenage cyborg, he had enough experience to know that nowadays, hardly anyone they met was what they appeared to be. He could admit that the kid was rather handsome, and was probably the kind to have a lot of luck with the ladies, although he had no idea if cyborgs even got to enjoy _that_ kind of thing anymore.

They had instinctively gotten ready to shoot him, of course, as they didn't know if he was working for Anubis or not, although he was pretty sure the kid didn't. Those working for the Goa'ulds always had this holier-than-thou disposition, and he was pretty sure that he would have blasted them right away if he had truly been working for the clever little snake, instead of scrutinizing them.

"Excuse me," politely asked Daniel, who fortunately hadn't lowered his gun yet, for all his brains, the man sometimes forgot that some people didn't enjoy philosophical discussions about complicated languages or obscure concepts as much as him, "but who are you?"

The cyborg blinked, before lowering his arm, which had been charging some kind of energy beam in their direction before that, and looked at them curiously.

"English?" he asked.

He exchanged glances with Carter. If he knew about England, then that meant he was from Earth, as none of the other cultures they had met knew much about Earth's culture, let alone their various countries. But in that case, what the Hell was he doing in one of Anubis' bases, and, more importantly, how had he become a cyborg? The Goa'ulds, while advanced, were nowhere near advanced enough to cybernetize a person, as they treated their minions as expendable at best, and healed their own with sarcophagus instead of using prosthetics.

"Americans. So, who are you, and what the Hell are you going here?" he asked. Carter could complain about his bluntness all she wanted, in these kinds of situations it just wasn't his style to be polite when there were armed aliens running around and gunning for their collective asses.

"My name is Genos. Have you seen my teacher? He has been brought here with me, but we were separated when the device had a malfunction."

He winced. A civilian had very little hope of getting around a base crawling with armed Jaffa ready to shoot whoever they didn't recognize or didn't wear the armor of Anubis' servants, so the odds were good that he was already dead. Or, in the worst case, had been captured by the Jaffa. Anubis wasn't really known as the mad scientist type for nothing, and if he had been brought here the same way the cyborg had been, odds were good that the Goa'uld would experiment on him. Still, he wasn't about to be _that_ blunt in front of the kid, there may still be hope to find his teacher and help him.

"Unfortunately, so far we've only encountered Jaffa," explained Carter, and he happily let her explain what was going on. She was much better than she was when it came to dealing with civilians, he always ended up offending them or insulting them anyway.

Just as they were about to resume their exploration of the base, Carter having managed to convince the teenage cyborg that he was better off coming with them than running around on his own, the building shook.

"Genos?!" called a voice, muffled by the walls.

"Ah, that's _sensei_ ," commented the cyborg, his voice not betraying the slightest surprise.

 **-Break-**

Saitama, Hero for Fun, also known under his hero alias, "Caped Baldy", was honestly a bit confused. Genos and him had been chilling, coming back to his apartment after defeating a rather weak Mysterious Being, when they had been surrounded by light, and the next thing he knew, he had landed in some sort of super-secret base, surrounded by machinery he couldn't possibly hope to understand, while his self-proclaimed apprentice had disappeared during the teleportation to wherever he was now. He wasn't worried, Genos could take care of himself, but he was quite pissed because for all he knew he could be on the other side of the world, and missing on the grand sale that had been scheduled for that evening in the Quick-o-market (which had been the reason why _he_ had dealt with the Mysterious Being, since Genos tended to get injured easily and he didn't want to lose time carrying him back home).

So, deciding that the method had proven its' efficiency before, he did the same thing he had done when he had entered Boros' ship: he had begun running around, smashing walls on his way, and calling for his apprentice, since the faster they were reunited, the faster he could ask the admittedly much smarter cyborg to find a way to get back home, since a cursory glance by a window had revealed that wherever they were, they weren't on Earth anymore, seeing that there were two moons in the sky.

At one point, he was confronted with a bunch of armored guys with cool head tattoos, but he had been in a hurry and as such had knocked them out, unwilling to kill them. After all, no matter how powerful he was, he had never killed a human being before. The only ones he killed were the Mysterious Beings threatening people's lives, and that wasn't likely to change anytime soon. If there ever was a human threatening a large amount of people, he'd just knock the guy out and give him to the Hero Association, they would be able to find a way to lock him up for good. Bad guys who were still humans were to go to prison, but Mysterious Beings were fair game for a Hero, so he left the humans to the police, while he and other heroes dealt with the threats to mankind's safety.

As he smashed through yet another wall, he heard the distinct voice of his sort-of friend, and, turning, he smiled at Genos.

 **-Break-**

Now Jack had seen a lot of shit through his carrier in SG-1, he had seen evil alien snakes mind-control their human hosts, using them as flesh suits to make themselves look as Gods, and trying to take over the galaxy because they were all megalomaniac psychopaths, he had seen alien ships centuries ahead of human technology, and much, _much_ more. However, he drew the line at weird alien shit and advanced technology, and maybe, just _maybe_ , Godlike entities living on a different plane, if Daniel was to be believed at least.

Now, he and his team were facing the oddest man they had _ever_ seen. When the cyborg, Genos, had talked about his teacher, they had assumed some kind of old man, a scientist who would have helped create him, and in his late years of life. Or at least someone wearing normal clothes. Not a stupidly smiling, _bald_ man in his mid-twenties, wearing a yellow jumpsuit, crimson gloves, boots, and a white cape. Hell, the guy's posture was _relaxed_ , as if he was simply taking a walk in the park instead of smashing walls in an alien base, light-years away from Earth.

" _Ah, Genos_!" smiled the man, walking towards them with a smile, as if he had not just _destroyed_ a wall without any form of weaponry. " _Anata ga ita bashodesu!_ "

"Daniel," he hissed, "can you translate?"

The resident archeologist of the team nodded, looking just as bewildered as he was. Knowing him, he guessed that Daniel didn't have that much knowledge of comics either, but still enough to understand that the newcomer was apparently clothed in a parody of a superhero's attire. With his years in the military, he could tell that _this_ kind of clothing was the _last_ thing to wear when you were fighting, as the cape, while looking nice, was likely to get stuck at one point, therefore limiting the wearer's freedom of movement. And colors like bright yellow and crimson hardly provided camouflage, no matter the kind of situation.

As the odd teacher-student pair were talking, they heard the distinct sound of a Jaffa staff blast, just before a small explosion engulfed the bald man's head. Out of reflex, Jack crouched, and fired at the group of Jaffa, while moving to get a cover, his team following, with Carter dragging Genos behind them, the cyborg apparently insisting that they take his teacher with them.

"Kid, your teacher is dead!" he hissed. While he knew the kid was shaken, they couldn't afford to be slowed down by a sentimental civilian who wanted to take the corpse of his teacher with him.

However, the cyborg looked at him strangely, before pointing at the suddenly silent corridor. There, among the unconscious Jaffa, the odd man Genos called his teacher was standing, unharmed, and simply looking confused. Turning to look at them, he looked a little lost, before opening his mouth to ask a question. Before he could so though, one of the downed Jaffa managed to point his staff at him and fire a last blast, before falling unconscious. This would likely have spelled the man's doom had he not simply _swatted_ the bolt away without seemingly even paying attention to it.

 _Okay,_ he mused, sweatdropping, _now I think it's time to ask this guy just what the Hell is wrong with him…No way we're moving to stop Anubis until this doofus tells me how he managed to survive a staff blast to the head without injury_!

 **-Break-**

Samantha Carter was a woman of science, and as such, prided herself on being able to find an explanation to everything using science as a basis. Even the incredible technology she and her friends of SG-1 had encountered during their explorations could be explained using science, since even if they didn't fully understand said technology, it often used principles theorized as possible by Earth scientists, so she had made certain to keep abreast of the latest theories, and now knew better than to dismiss them when they had no strong basis, as a few of the things she had seen would have had the majority of the scientists she knew up in arms and claiming it to be impossible, simply because it went against what was largely accepted as the truth. Science was always evolving, things were discovered every day, and what was thought impossible on year could very well be theorized possible the next, mathematical proof provided.

So she could hardly believe the claims of their two new acquaintances. A world where beings much stronger than the average human routinely appeared, threatening mankind, only to be killed by "heroes"? This sounded like the plot of some bad TV show. Or it would have, had Saitama, Genos' teacher, hadn't proceeded to run through _walls_ , looking as if he wasn't even trying, and that what he was destroying casually weren't walls made of alloys made to resist almost everything, but simple sheets of paper.

The worst had been when they had met Anubis, the Ascended Goa'uld having come to confront them himself, since apparently Genos and Saitama were supposed to be put under his control and used a weapons of war. Unfortunately, they were unable to harm the partially Ascended Anubis, and were ready to retreat, until Saitama, looking rather bored, mumbled something and _punched_ the cloak-wearing entity. Such an action would have likely been rather useless, however she was proven wrong when Anubis shrieked, the entire wall section behind him vanishing, and everything in the line of the punch being reduced to rubble. As far as their line of sight could see, a straight line, starting from where Saitama stood, had been reduced to nothing but rubble, and, if she squinted enough, she could barely make out the shape of a mountain that seemed to have a hole in it, but she assumed she was seeing things.

And then, Saitama, looking unimpressed, looked back at them and smiled, and for the first time in her life, she realized that they were things that no human was meant to understand, as deep eyes stared down SG-1, the –until then- unassuming bald man that had accompanied them through the base leaving place to a God of war, his ridiculous clothing suddenly showing the outlines of a figure fighters on Earth would sell their mothers for, and his relaxed face taking a much more serious look, completely changing the atmosphere around him. She suddenly felt like an ant staring at the face of a predator of unimaginable power, and only the kind smile on his face prevented her from completely breaking down under the sudden pressure of his presence.

Then, just as suddenly as it had come, the threatening presence vanishing into nothing, and was replaced with the goofy, smiling form of Saitama, leaving her baffled.

"Did he just… _punch_ Anubis out of existence?" asked Jack, looking just as mystified as he was, and, as she turned to look at her hierarchical superior, she noticed that the usually unflappable Teal'c looked just as surprised as they were.

 **-Break-**

"What do you mean, "Anubis is no longer a threat"?" asked Hammond, the bald general looking at the members of SG-1 curiously. While this was not the first time they would have managed to defeat one of Earth's major enemies by themselves, Anubis had shown himself to be in a league of his own, and was partly-Ascended, meaning that very little weaponry had an effect on him anymore.

"Just what we said, General." Said Jack, who was hoping that they could finish as soon as they could, because quite frankly he needed a good beer or ten to deal with the day's events. Just what in God's name had Saitama been, to cause _that_ amount of destruction with a _single punch_?! Just thinking about it made him want to run away screaming like a little girl, despite the fact that he had faced far worse than a bald man wearing a hero costume. Heck, if what Genos had told them had been true, then the guy _hadn't even been trying_! If that was really the case, he was glad he hadn't seen Saitama fighting seriously, because quite frankly, and even if he was a war veteran, a single man able to cause _that_ much destruction was _scary_.

"What Jack means, sir, is that Anubis has been killed, and we have reasons to believe that this time he will not be coming back," explained Carter, who had a slightly deranged look in her eyes. He couldn't really blame her, what Saitama had done had blown her loved science through the window, Hell, it was as if the man was a giant _Fuck you_ sign to the laws of the Universe, who routinely turned reality on its' head. It was fortunate that Genos had managed to find a way to get them back to their home reality, as he didn't think that he could have stomached bringing back the two of them back to the base. He'd have Carter trying to murder him within the first week there.

"Oh."

It was a testament to the trust the bald general had in them that he didn't doubt their words, as the tale would have likely been unbelievable to anyone else. But after the amount of threats they had faced, the things they had seen, he trusted them enough to not need any further investigation in the matter. He'd send word to keep an eye on the deceased Goa'uld's forces, just in case, but outside of that Jack knew he had already classed the file.

"Very well. Welcome home, then, SG-1. Before you are dismissed, and for the record, how was he dealt with?" asked Hammond, writing down notes that he would later make into a proper report.

"He was punched, sir."

At that, the General blinked, before looking up, meeting each of their eyes, before looking at Teal'c, the former Prime of Apophis having never lied about a mission before, and slowly nodding to Hammond. He was a bit worried about the effect their encounter with Saitama had had on his long-time friend, as he had been very insistent on asking the caped hero how he had gotten his strength, and he already foresaw him performing Saitama's training regimen diligently. He just hoped that Genos was right and that it wasn't entirely what had allowed the hero to get his power, or he would have an overpowered Teal'c on his hands, and quite frankly, while he trusted the man, anyone would be wary of someone with that much power in their hands. And he didn't think Teal'c would look all that good in a yellow jumpsuit anyway.

"Punched, really?" asked Hammond, staring at the dark-skinned man, who nodded solemnly.

"Yes, sir. Major Carter has retrieved a recording of the event, as she said you would doubt our words," nodded the former Prime, before adding: "I believe you will want us to undergo psychological evaluation?"

"Yes, yes I think that would be for the best," sighed Hammond, "Major Carter, please leave this recording here, I will need to view it. Dismissed."

 **-Break-**

In the next months, there would be a number of mental breakdowns, as well as a number of people admitted to the base's infirmary after trying to perform what they claimed "the training to become a hero". After this, the video of what had caused Anubis' death was taken out of the mandatory material to review for missions offworld, and put in a safe in the off case it would be needed again.

SG-1 never commented about the incident, and a few things led people to suspect that at least the Major Carter had completely forgotten about it, her mind burying the event deep into her subconscious. Fortunately, none tried to speak about the event again, avoiding what would likely have been a complete breakdown of a brilliant scientist shown something that shattered everything they knew while giving them the finger.

 **-Break-**

In another reality, Saitama and Genos were slurping their noodles, the caped hero enjoying the meal greatly.

" _Man, these guys were weird. It's like they never saw anyone punching things before,"_ he commented, before drinking his noodles' broth.


End file.
